


all about your heart

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prosthetic Arm, ish? stephen and tony find understanding and healing with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Tony wants to hold Stephen's hand.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	all about your heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- tony having a prosthetic arm is a popular hc in the AvAc fandom, but if you know where it came from, please tell me so i can credit!  
> \- inspired by adorable piece of art, god bless: https://tiredsnicat.tumblr.com/post/188072353738/id-love-to-see-more-avengers-academy-ironstrange  
> \- title from mindy gledhill's song of the same name!! its a very sweet ironstrange song imho because it has lines like "It's not about your scars/It's all about your heart" :')  
> also "If you were an ice cream flavor/You would be my favorite one" (cough stark raving hazelnut)  
> \- this fic is dedicated to my sweet girlfriend <33 love you so much baby!

"Can I hold your hand?"

Startled, Stephen blinks and looks down. His heart stutters in his chest at the earnestness splayed on Tony’s stunningly gorgeous face—along with the swell of anxiety that accompanies him each time it comes to his scars. "You don't mind?" 

"Not if you don't." Wryness lingers on the curve of Tony’s smile as he gestures at the red and gold gleam of his prosthetic, wiggling his fingers for effect. Carefully, almost reverently, he takes Stephen’s hands in his own, marveling at the strength and gentleness of them, of the many wondrous things Stephen has done with them, magic or not.

"Seriously, Stephie. I love every inch of your emo, magical ass, it's ridiculous." 

There’s no hint of malice in those words, only the adoration that pours forth from his gaze, only the sweet softness that comes with the way Tony lifts Stephen’s hands and places small kisses on each of his fingers.

"You’re a real joy to be around too," Stephen tries to deadpan in spite of the way his whole body threatens to melt on the spot and the wide, soppy grin he can feel on his face. 

His hands still tremble and there’s a spot of anxiety still lingering in his chest, but Stephen takes a deep breath and focuses on the understanding in Tony’s warm gaze. He grasps Tony’s hand, scarred fingers entwined with metal ones. His other hand comes to rest on Tony’s chest right over his golden heart. “In all seriousness, you’re amazing, you know that?”

“You’re trying to out-do me, aren’t you?” Tony ducks his head, cheeks turning as red as his jacket. “Well, it’s working. It’s totally working. Do you want to go to the cafeteria now? I’m really craving some cheese.”  
  
Stephen nods and chuckles, mirth and fondness mingling with the ever present warmth in his chest, the one that accompanies Tony’s bright, shining presence in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please feel free to leave constructive comments (esp with stephen because i never got his emo self in the game orz)
> 
> also if you have the time to check out these organizations dedicated to empowering amputees https://givenlimb.org/useful-information/ !!
> 
> as always don't forget to wash your hands!


End file.
